The Schrödinger's Opportunity
by genki-escapist
Summary: Will he or won't he?


**The Schrödinger's Opportunity**

"You can't leave. I need you." Sheldon said.

Amy rolled her eyes but retained her pleased tone, cradling her phone to her breast and her cheeks pink with excitement from the call she had just received. "Sheldon, Raj is in that other table, no doubt failing in his attempts to romance that new target, I'm sure he can give you a ride home," she paused thoughtfully for a moment, then added: "As for future errands you will have, I'll request Leonard and Penny to provide transportation for you."

He started to protest, but she smiled that infectious smile of hers and he found himself involuntarily mirroring the action.

"Don't worry Sheldon," she assured him, "I'm certain that they'll do this for me, considering the situation." She gestured at the waiters for the check.

"Are you certain you can't at least drive me home?" he asked. His voice sounded odd, rather thick and warbled.

"I can't, Dr. Aker wants to have a video conference with me and my boss right at this moment!"

"He can't even wait until tomorrow to do that?"

"You yourself should know, when a genius gets struck by inspiration, he waits for no one—" she held up a finger to quell any retorts. "And yes, Sheldon, there are geniuses outside the field of physics, and some of them are in neurobiology."

Sheldon had something he wanted to say, but their waiter arrived with the check. She dropped a couple of bills and immediately sent it back before he could contribute his share. She winked. "My treat, since I have cause to celebrate."

He frowned and squirmed in his seat. He didn't like gifts nor free lunches, or in this case, a free dinner. He would have to treat her to dinner before she… before she left.

And not just for now. But for twelve to eighteen months, with the possibility to extend or even sign on permanently. She hadn't told him about the last part, but she didn't have to. Considering her standing in her field and how Dr. Aker had immediately called her to make the offer with no regard for the hour in Pasadena, nor in Oslo for the matter, he was certain that old mentor of hers really wanted her, not just for his project, but for his research center.

He wanted to tell her…

"Amy, wait." he called after her. She stopped in her tracks and looked back. "I…" he swallowed then coughed, but still didn't manage to quite clear his throat. "I believe this is a violation of Date Night protocol. You're cutting it early."

"I believe that under the 'Date Night' section, there's a provision for work emergencies," she replied. "This is a work emergency."

"That's true, but that provision was intended to be applied for my work emergencies."

"Well, without that specification on paper, I'm applying it for my work emergency. Good night, Sheldon." She turned and strode out without giving him the chance to speak again.

He shook his head. That wasn't what he wanted to say. Why was it that every time he opened his mouth, his brain would switch his words with something else?

He bolted off his seat. He didn't have time. Amy would be buckling her seatbelt on and starting her car. He ran to the parking lot and spotting her car, rushed beside it and knocked on the window. She pushed it down. "Sheldon, what are you doing here?"

Even the short distance made him gasp and clutch his chest. "I-I-I wanted… wanted to tell you…" She slowly blinked at him, her green eyes gleaming but appearing dark in the moonlight. He wheezed. "Good night, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Again, good night." She gave him a smile then pointed behind him.

Raj approached, pouting like a belligerent child, and slurred: "Amy texted me to take you home. Hrm, at least I'm not the only one who didn't leave with his date tonight."

The smooth rolling of tires made Sheldon jump—Amy was driving away. He jogged after her car, his hand raised… he slowed to a stop after a few steps, dropping his hand. He hadn't told her yet.

On the drive to Los Robles, Raj griped about his lack of success, but Sheldon tuned him out and stared at his phone. He had punched in a text message expressing what he truly wanted to tell Amy.

_To: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_I will miss you._

He wondered what would happen if he sent the message. Maybe she would reply: "I'll miss you too." Maybe the message would go unnoticed in her rush to prepare for the trip. Maybe they would revise the terms of the Relationship Agreement to accommodate her temporary absence. Maybe she would reject the offer and stay put. Maybe she would win the Nobel Prize and he would be there to watch her accept it. Maybe Faisal would get wind of her complicated affairs and fly to Norway to take his errant fiancée. Maybe he would buy a house with his sizable savings, get married to Amy, and start a family.

He wondered what would happen if he didn't send the message. Maybe she won't go on that dinner with him. Maybe he would ask to work from home and accompany her for the duration of the project. Maybe they would dissolve the Relationship Agreement due to distance. Maybe she would win the Nobel Prize. Maybe she would stay in Norway forever. Maybe he would follow her and bring her back. Maybe he would have to buy a chainsaw and keep it under his bed, until such time that Leonard moved out of the apartment.

His finger trembled between the 'Send' and 'Cancel' buttons.


End file.
